


The First Memory

by Shadowbringer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbringer/pseuds/Shadowbringer
Summary: The first memory that Loki has when Storm returns.
Relationships: LokixOC





	The First Memory

I watched as Storm pulled the magic from the Life Stone into herself. Her eyes glowed silver. “I am the most powerful now.” She hissed, raising from the ground. “I will not be looked down upon!” She roared, releasing a blast at Stjarna. Thor knocked her out of the way. I turned my attention back to Storm. “Storm, please! You can’t channel all that magic!” I yelled over the wind. Her eyes became dark. “You, of all people, believe I can’t! I thought you believed in me, Loki. I thought you loved me!” She yelled. “I do, but I can’t if you try and use a power that wasn’t meant to become real. You will destroy yourself, Storm.” She threw a silver dagger in my direction. I flared my magic and blocked it. The force knocked me backwards, knocking the breath out of me. I slowly got up, my head throbbing. “Princess Storm, please have reason!” Thor called out. “No Thor, I have no reason, no mercy!” She hissed. Thor raised Mjolnir, letting lighting surge into it. “WAIT!” I looked over at Stjarna, seeing her get up. All was silent, except the sound of wind blowing. “Sister, please. You must understand. I can’t fight you.” She pleaded. Storm looked at her. “I’m not your sister. I never was.” She growled. Stjarna wiped away a tear. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Thor threw Mjolnir at Storm, knocking her to the ground. Father came up behind her, locking her in chains. I walked over, using my magic to take the Life Stone magic out of her and back into the stone. “Separate it, please.” I whispered. Storm glared at me, but put the stone back into the three jewels.   
Father and King Spilla came to an agreement later that night. Storm was too dangerous, too powerful. They found a punishment that was unlike any other. I followed them as they took her far beneath Asgard, into a cave of shadows. “You will remain here until we say you may leave, Princess Eldr." Her eyes glazed over. ‘I’m sorry.’ A voice came from the shadows. She looked at Stjarna. ‘Take care of our kingdom, sister.’ The voice came again. I soon realized that it was Storm speaking from the shadows. Storm looked at Thor. ‘Be a good king, Thor. Asgard is in your hands.’ Thor nodded. Finally, she looked over at me. I walked over to her, keeling in front of her. ‘Don’t let you pride get to you, Loki. I will get out of here someday. Please…Please be safe.’ She whispered. I placed my hand on her face gently and kissed her. “I will.” I promised.


End file.
